1. Field
This application generally is directed to multimedia data processing, and more particularly, to encoding video using post-decoder processing techniques.
2. Background
There is an ever-increasing demand for transmitting high-resolution multimedia data to display devices, for example, cell phones, computers, and PDA's. High-resolution, a term used herein to indicate a resolution required to see certain desired details and features, is needed for optimum viewing of certain multimedia data, for example, sports, videos, television broadcast feeds, and other such images. Providing high-resolution multimedia data generally requires increasing the amount of data sent to a display device, a process that requires more communication resources and transmission bandwidth.
Spatial scalability is a typical method used to enhance resolution where high resolution information, particularly high frequency data, is encoded and transmitted as an enhancement layer to a base layer of lower resolution data. However, spatial scalability is inefficient since such data has noise-like statistical characteristics and has poor coding efficiency. Additionally spatial scalability is highly restrictive since the up-sampling resolution is pre-determined at the time the enhancement layer is created/encoded. Accordingly, other methods are needed to overcome the deficiencies of spatial scalability and other resolution enhancement methods known in the art.